You Are My Life
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Kyuhyun. Kau lah orang itu. Kau lah kebahagian itu. Kau lah rasa sakit itu. Dan kaulah duniaku. KyuMin Fanfiction/ GS / DLDR, RnR? Chapter 3 Is up!
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Life**

**.**

**By Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Cerita pasaran, Amburadul, GaJe, Alur cepat.**

**.**

**GS! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**3SHOOT(?)**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus begitu kencang sore ini, bahkan bercampur rintik hujan yang mulai deras. Langkah kaki gadis itu begitu cepat untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Bajunya sedikit basah dan ia membawa sebuah koper yang lumayan besar.

"Kau ingin berlibur atau.." Seseorang di sampingnya bertanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Bukan, aku baru sampai di seoul. Aku dari gwangju."

"Ooh.. Kau ingin mencari pekerjaan di sini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ryeowook. Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Oh, aku Lee Sungmin."

"Sungmin-ah, aku juga baru sampai di seoul. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat tinggal bersama? Kau sendirian kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin tampak ragu, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku sendirian. Kau juga?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya, aku mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu kedua orang tuaku. Ayahku sedang sakit keras, ibuku juga sudah tidak mampu mencari uang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di seoul." Ryeowook tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Berarti kita sama."

"Orang tuamu juga sedang sakit?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Begitulah, aku juga harus bekerja untuk ibuku yang sedang sakit keras."

Ryeowook mengusap pundak Sungmin. "Jadi kita senasib ya. Mari berjuang bersama, beruntung bisa mendapat teman baru." Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Bahkan seperti tanpa beban.

"Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu." Sungmin tersenyum begitu tulus.

Hujan begitu lebat sore ini, bahkan menjelang malam tiba hujan juga tidak kunjung berhenti. Bus tidak ada yang lewat.

"Lama-lama kita bisa sakit." Gumam ryeowook, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kalau kita tidak nekad, kita pasti akan terus berada di sini."

"Kau benar, apa kita perlu berlari saja? Aku tahu tempat tinggal yang lumayan murah." Ryeowook memberi usul.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya, ayo. Bersiap sekarang." Ia menenteng tasnya dan menggenggam kopernya kuat. Begitupula dengan Sungmin, kedua gadis itu berlari menembus hujan menuju tempat tinggal yang Ryeowook katakan tadi.

.

.

.

"Ini rumah bibiku. Beruntung kita bisa sampai." Ryeowook meletakkan secangkir teh untuknya dan juga Sungmin.

"Terima kasih." Sungmin menerima cangkir itu.

"Humm~ kau ingin bekerja apa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. "Aku akan mencoba bekerja di cafe. Aku sempat melihat profil cafe itu dan gajinya lumayan besar."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja." Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Besok kita kesana." Sungmin menyesap teh hangat itu. "Hangat sekali." Ujarnya puas.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti yang Sungmin ataupun Ryeowook bayangkan. Begitu sulit untuk masuk ke dalam cafe, mereka harus melewati beberapa tes dahulu. Dan keberuntungan berpihak pada Sungmin, gadis itu lulus untuk menjadi pekerja cafe. Sedangkan Ryeowook harus menelan pahit karena gagal.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa aku perlu keluar dari cafe saja?" tanya Sungmin sedih.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok di cafe." Gadis itu begitu baik pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi.."

"Berhenti, sekarang masuklah dan mulai bekerja. Mencari uang yang banyak, kau tenang saja, jangan mencemaskan aku." Ryeowook mendorong bahu Sungmin ke arah pintu belakang cafe. "Masuklah. Kita bertemu di rumah." Senyumnya.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Sampai jumpa."

Ryeowook mengangguk, gadis manis itu melangkah keluar dari halaman cafe. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap teman barunya itu sedih. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam untuk memulai bekerja sebagai pelayan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang rapi keluar dari dalam mobil. Pria itu menatap cafe besar milik keluarganya dengan sedikit bosan.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kyuhyun. Kau adalah seorang bos." Ujar Ahra kesal.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. "Aku tidak punya urusan di cafe ini. Dan kenapa kau memintaku untuk datang?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit marah.

Ahra berdecih pelan. "Beberapa minggu ini keadaan cafe sedikit kacau. Dan kau adalah bos yang sangat disiplin, apalagi ada pegawai baru hari ini. Sekitar sepuluh orang. Ayo masuk!" Ahra menarik lengan Kyuhyun kasar.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Ahra, namun tidak bisa karena kakaknya itu begitu kuat menariknya.

Sesampainya di dalam cafe, baik Kyuhyun maupun Ahra melihat pekerja yang berlalu lalang. "Hari ini banyak pelanggan." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengamati dengan wajah malas. Ia begitu bosan berada di tempat kerja Ahra. Namun, sesaat kemudian pandangan matanya teralih pada sosok gadis yang tengah tersenyum menawarkan menu. Kyuhyun tercengang, pria itu menyipitkan kedua matanya demi memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok itu. Dan benar saja, sosok itu ternyata benar Dia. Orang yang begitu Kyuhyun benci sekaligus Kyuhyun rindukan.

Sekian lama tidak bertemu, pada akhirnya bertemu di sini. Dan kenapa gadis itu bekerja sebagai pelayan?

"Kumpulkan para pekerja baru." Suara Ahra membuyarkan lamunannya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan lebih memilih menatap meja di depannya.

"Kita ke belakang, pekerja baru akan di kumpulkan." Ahra menarik kembali lengan Kyuhyun menuju belakang cafe.

.

.

Sungmin merapikan bajunya sebelum ikut berkumpul bersama sembilan pekerja baru lainnya. Gadis itu sangat bersemangat saat melangkah menuju halaman belakang dan langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok itu. Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak, berpikir apakah bayangan pria itu selalu di mana-mana saat ia merindukannya? Astaga!

"Aku sangat senang, kalian bisa di terima di sini. Sebagai pegawai baru kalian harus mendapat beberapa himbauan seperti senior kalian dulu. Baiklah, silahkan di mulai." Ahra melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap para pegawai baru itu satu persatu, sampai berhenti pada wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya kembali sakit saat melihat gadis itu. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah tidak cocok dan lebih baik berpisah. Kyuhyun bahkan terkejut saat pernikahan yang akan di langsungnya keesokan harinya batal karena gadis itu memilih meninggalkannya dengan alasan tak logis. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia sangat merindukan gadis itu setelah dua tahun berpisah.

"Kuharap, kalian bisa bekerja dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk memecat kalian, kalau kalian membuat kesalahan yang fatal." Kyuhyun berucap datar dan sedikit kejam. Lalu ia memilih pergi dan berhenti saat berada di dekat Sungmin.

Sungmin masih menunduk dengan nafas tak beraturan. Ia mencoba untuk mendongak, namun Kyuhyun sudah melengos pergi.

"Ya! Kyuhyun!" Ahra berteriak marah. "Tck!"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kecil. Berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya di sini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggebrak setir dengan keras, ia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu kesal saat melihat Sungmin yang berada dekat dengannya sekarang. Gadis itu bekerja di sana, di tempat cafe keluarganya.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya sebelum mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari halaman cafe.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai petang. Shif Sungmin sudah selesai dan waktunya ia untuk pulang. Sungmin berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon besar, gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya saat kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan pria itu. Pria yang begitu ia cintai sampai sekarang, atau mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, akan kembali bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya sendu. Bahkan ia masih sempat tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu?" lanjutnya sedih. Tidak pernah berharap sedikitpun untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah.

_'Sedandainya kita berpisah?'_

_'Kita tidak akan berpisah.'_

_'Hanya seandainya saja.'_

_'Seandainya kita berpisah, maka kita akan kembali bertemu.'_

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Kembali bertemu? Dan sekarang mereka memang bertemu kembali. Sungmin mengusap wajahnya, jangan sampai Ryeowook melihat wajahnya yang sembab. Bisa di tanya macam-macam nanti. Sungmin bergegas menuju halte untuk mencari bus yang masih ada. Kemungkinan masih ada karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Kakinya melangkah begitu pasti melewati jalan. Ia harus segera sampai rumah, angin kencang mulai berhembus dan ia yakin akan kembali hujan. Ini sangat menyusahkan. Ia tidak mau sakit, masih beruntung saat kemarin malam kehujanan ia tidak sakit. Sungmin memilih berlari daripada kembali basah karena hujan dan tanpa tahu kalau sebuah mobil juga berjalan searah dengannya. Mobil itu berjalan sedang seperti mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin berlari semakin cepat saat rintik hujan turun begitu cepat. Ia sampai tak menyadari kalau ada jalan yang licin. Kakinya keseleo dan ia terjatuh di tanah dengan baju basah. "Ack.. Tsk! Kesialan lagi." Ujarnya kesal. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun kakinya yang sakit membuatnya harus pasrah duduk di tepi. Sungmin mendesah kasar karena bajunya mulai basah dan hujan yang semakin turun dengan derasnya. Sampai ia merasa hujan tak lagi membasahinya karena sebuah payung.

Sungmin mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat sosok itu. "Kyu-hyun."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Raut wajah pria itu tak terbaca sama sekali. Lalu seseorang kembali datang dan mengambil alih payung di tangan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa Sungmin duga sama sekali, pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Sungmin meringis sakit saat kakinya di tekan. Dokter itu bahkan mulai membelit kakinya dengan sebuah kain. Ah, entahlah apa itu yang jelas ia tidak tahu.

"Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar aneh. Bahkan Sungmin merasa ada nada cemas di sana.

"Tidak terlalu, tenang saja. Dalam beberapa hari akan sembuh kalau beristirahat penuh." Jelas Dokter itu seraya tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sesaat setelah Dokter itu keluar ruangan. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama terdiam.

"Di luar masih hujan, kau beristirahat di sini sampai hujan reda." Kyuhyun sudah akan melangkah keluar kamar kalau saja Sungmin tidak menyela.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Kedua matanya mulai berair.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. "Aku menolongmu karena kau adalah pegawai di cafe keluargaku. Jangan besar kepala." Kemudian ia benar-benar keluar kamar.

Air mata Sungmin jatuh. Ya, tidak seharusnya ia besar kepala. Tidak setelah ia menyakiti pria itu tanpa memberi penjelasan yang jelas. "Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kepergian mobil Kyuhyun. Saat hujan sudah reda seorang pria setengah baya membantunya keluar dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun tidak ikut, ia sempat berpikir apa Kyuhyun begitu muak padanya? Tapi pria itu menolongnya tadi.

"Sungmin, astaga! Kau kenapa? Kakimu?" Ryeowook dengan heboh membantu Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Membantu temannya itu duduk di atas sofa kecil. Ryeowook meneliti kaki Sungmin yang di balut kain cokelat. "Kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tadi aku terjatuh, kakiku keseleo."

"Ya ampun. Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku berlari karena ingin sampai halte."

Ryeowook tersenyum sedih. "Itu pasti sangat sakit. Sebentar, biar aku buatkan teh hangat. Dan kau harus segera mengganti bajumu itu. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, masuk ke dalam kamar kecilnya bersama Ryeowook. Sungmin mendesis pelan saat kakinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja besok? Kakiku sakit sekali." Gumamnya miris.

Dan kembali ia teringat akan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Kalau tidak bekerja dengan baik akan di pecat. Dan ia masih tahu diri sebagai pegawai baru di cafe besar itu.

Apakah hatinya masih bisa kuat, kalau besok kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Iseng nulis lagi :D **

**Karena frustasi gak ada ide nerusin ff lain. hoho**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sungmin-ah, aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bekerja, sedangkan kakimu.."

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. "Hentikan, aku bisa, kakiku hanya pincang bukan lumpuh." Ujarnya cepat, menatap temannya tenang.

Ryeowook ingin menyela lagi, tapi Sungmin keburu berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menahan Sungmin. Satu sifat yang Ryeowook tahu dari temannya itu. Sangat keras kepala.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan baju kerja. Ia sudah siap untuk bekerja pagi ini, meskipun kakinya masih sangat sakit. Sungmin melangkah menuju tempat kasir untuk mengambil buku menu karena pengunjung sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Loh, kakimu kenapa?" tanya salah satu pegawai perempuan.

Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Keseleo, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin sanggub bekerja dengan keadaan seperti itu? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Minta ijin pada bos. Atau biar aku yang ijinkan?" tawar pegawai itu.

"Tidak perlu, yoo. Aku masih sanggub." Tolak Sungmin cepat. "Aku takut di pecat."

Yoo menggeleng pelan. "Ck~ kau ini. Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju salah satu pelanggan pertamanya. "Selamat pagi, anda ingin memesan menu apa?"

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana, Kyuhyun mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin. Ia merasa sakit saat melihat cara berjalan gadis itu. Apa gadis itu tak waras? Bukankah kakinya masih sakit, seharusnya tidak perlu masuk sampai kakinya sembuh. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, ternyata sifat Sungmin belum juga berubah. Masih saja keras kepala.

Kyuhyun masih mengamati Sungmin dari balik kaca ruangannya. Hari ini ia memang meminta Ahra untuk di ijinkan menangani cafe. Kakaknya itu sempat mengejeknya karena hal ini, tapi ia tidak peduli.

_**BRUK!**_

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendengar suara itu. Refleks ia kembali menatap Sungmin dan melotot kaget saat melihat gadis itu jatuh menelungkup. "Dasar bodoh." Ejeknya. Kyuhyun ingin berlari ke sana, tapi sudah keduluan beberapa pegawai pria dan perempuan yang membantu Sungmin berdiri. Memapah Sungmin menuju ruang istirahat.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa, Sungmin." Yoo menggeleng prihatin melihat Sungmin yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

Sungmin bahkan masih bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yoo. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yoo."

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara bass itu membuat para pegawai menatap kearah pintu. Para pegawai membungkuk sopan pada Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya sembari menyentuh pahanya.

"Kembali bekerja." Perintah Kyuhyun datar. Semua pegawai yang ada di sana langsung keluar ruangan.

Hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja.

Kyuhyun bersendekap seraya menatap tajam kearah Sungmin. "Membuat kekacauan?" tanyanya tajam.

Sungmin meringis pelan. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun memecatnya. "Umm, maafkan aku, Kyu.."

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali memanggil namaku."

_**DEG!**_

Rasanya tubuh Sungmin mulai melemas saat mendengar kalimat kasar itu. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkata kasar padanya, tapi setelah dua tahun tak bertemu, pria itu berubah. Jelas saja. Dan Sungmin maklum.

"Maafkan, saya." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara lirih itu. Ia tahu pasti Sungmin tidak suka di bentak. "Kau ingin di pecat? Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, kau tidak akan berguna di sini."

Jantung Sungmin terasa di tusuk-tusuk. Tidak berguna. Tidak di butuhkan.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, beristirahat seperti anjuran dokter. Setelah kau sembuh baru bisa kembali bekerja." Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari ruangan yang terasa menyesakkan dada. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak percaya bisa melakukannya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi Sungmin tahan akhirnya menetes juga. Hatinya begitu sakit menerima perlakuan kasar dari Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan bingung dengan keadaanya saat ini, ingin sekali menjelaskannya pada pria itu, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia hanya akan menjadi beban di pundak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan lelah. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat, setelah tahu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Bahkan ia masih menyimpan kalung pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus melupakannya. Aku harus fokus pada kesembuhan ibu." Ujarnya penuh tekad. Tidak peduli bagaimana perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya sekarang, yang jelas ia tidak boleh luluh dan hancur lagi.

"Aku harus menghubungi, Jungmo." Sungmin bergerak mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mendial nomor sepupunya itu.

_Flip_!

_'Sungmin-ah. Akhirnya kau menghubungiku, aku cemas sekali.'_

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sempat karena kemarin kehujanan. Ponselku mati."

_'Kupikir kau mengalami hal buruk. Huh!'_

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Kau tenang saja disana, kau cukup menjaga ibuku."

_'Ya, bibi sangat merindukanmu. Padahal kau baru satu hari disana.'_

Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Katakan padanya, kalau aku di sini juga sangat merindukannya. Aku merindukannya." Sungmin menangis lirih, menutup mulutnya kuat supaya Jungmo tidak curiga.

_'Jangan menangis, bibi pasti kuat.' _

Sungmin mengangguk, ia yakin ibunya pasti kuat melawan penyakit itu. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, kalau ibunya pergi. Mungkin ia juga akan ikut pergi. Percuma saja hidup, kalau semua orang yang ia cintai akan pergi meninggalkannya.

_'Sungmin-ah, sudahlah. Kau membuatku ikut menangis kalau begini.'_

Sungmin tertawa kecil di tengah tangisannya. "Jangan menangis di depan ibuku. Nanti dia bisa curiga."

_'Tidak, aku sedang berada di luar kamar inap. Kau sedang apa sekarang?'_

"Aku sedang bekerja, sudah dulu ya?"

_'Baiklah, selamat bekerja.'_

**Flip**!

Sungmin menarik nafas dengan kuat, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lalu dengan langkah kaki terpincang-pincang, ia berjalan keluar halaman cafe.

Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa tahu kalau sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Gadis itu mundur perlahan dan ingin kembali berjalan, sebelum sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Kau? Pegawai baru itu, kan?" Ahra mendekati Sungmin. "Kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Saya, saya ijin untuk pulang."

Ahra menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih terlihat sembab. "Kau menangis? Apa pria bodoh itu membentakmu saat kau ijin pulang? Ah, maksudku Kyuhyun, bos di cafe."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tuan Kyuhyun tidak membentak saya, nyonya."

"Eii, jangan panggil aku nyonya. Aku jadi terlihat tua. Panggil saja, Ahra." Ahra tersenyum menatap Sungmin. "Hmm, aku seperti pernah melihat wajahmu." Ahra sedikit ragu saat melontarkan kalimatnya. Ya, ia memang merasa pernah melihat wajah Sungmin. Tapi di mana?

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Mungkin, hanya kebetulan mirip." Jawabnya, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Ahra tampak tak yakin. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hampir saja berteriak marah saat seseorang membuka pintunya dengan sangat kasar. Tapi ia urungkan karena pelakunya adalah kakaknya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

Ahra menaikkan alisnya, mulai bersendekap. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Soal apa? Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu." Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Meskipun ini dua tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih ingat betul gadis itu. Yang sanggub membuat adikku ini menjadi pria kejam. Yang sanggub membuatmu harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak minum."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia melirik Ahra tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ahra balik menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun serius. "Lee Sungmin, pegawai baru cafe kita. Benar kan?"

_**DEG**_!

"Jangan bicarakan dia."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan perempuan tidak tahu diri itu."

Ahra menggeleng pelan. "Kyuhyun, lidahmu tajam sekali. Astaga. Kau akan menyesal karena sudah melontarkan kalimatmu itu." Wanita itu segera keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan saat membuka pintu begitu terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri di sana. "Sungmin."

Kyuhyun ikut menatap ke arah pintu dan terkejut saat melihat Sungmin di sana. Wajahnya memerah dan kedua matanya sembab.

"Kenapa kemari? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ahra segera menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan membantu Sungmin.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia memang mengajak Sungmin ke halaman belakang rumah. Karena Ahra tahu kalau Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya pasti Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun, ralat mungkin mantan. Mantan calon istri adiknya.

Ahra ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Sungmin, meskipun sedikit memaksa supaya gadis itu berbicara. Tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa mengerti, meskipun sempat marah.

"Tadi kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Ahra. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru akan mengetuk pintu, tapi kakak membukanya terlebih dahulu."

Ahra mengangguk kecil dan bernafas lega.

Sungmin memilih menatap keluar jendela, berusaha untuk mempertahankan hatinya yang kembali sakit.

_'Perempuan tidak tahu diri, tidak berguna.'_

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan rumah kecil yang Sungmin tempati. Pria itu menyenderkan punggungnya di jok mobil dengan kedua mata yang menatap ke sana.

Meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tapi tidak membuatnya ragu untuk menemui Sungmin malam ini. Ia harus bicara dengan gadis itu.

Kyuhyun bergerak keluar mobil dan berjalan ke sana. Rumah itu begitu minimalis dan sangat sederhana. Apa kedua orang tua Sungmin juga tinggal di sini? Pikirnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, jemarinya mulai mengetuk pintu. Menunggu sampai ada yang membukanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat knop pintu di putar dan seorang gadis membukanya. Bukan Sungmin.

"Oh, anda siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Bingung karena ada pria tampan yang datang berkunjung tengah malam seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melirik kedalam, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin di sana.

Ryeowook menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun. "Anda siapa? Mencari siapa?"

"Bisa kau panggilkan Sungmin." Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bisa, tapi maaf anda siapa? Saya tidak bisa mengijinkan orang asing masuk apalagi seorang pria."

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar, rupanya ia salah datang di malam hari. Lebih baik ia pergi saja. "Maaf, sudah mengganggu acara tidurmu."

"Oh." Ryeowook membeo dan menatap pria tampan tadi yang meninggalkan rumahnya. Sesaat setelah pria itu pergi, Ryeowook kembali ke kamar untuk melihat kondisi Sungmin. Temannya itu sedang demam tinggi dan ia tidak mungkin tidur.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin yang terjatuh di atas lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung. "Astaga! Sungmin! Kau kenapa?!" Ryeowook berteriak begitu keras dan mencoba membantu temannya itu untuk rebahan kembali di ranjang kecil mereka.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. Kepalanya sangat pening sekali dan tubuhnya lemas.

"Ini pasti karena kau hujan-hujannan sampai malam. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya panik. Kemudian ia teringat tentang pria tadi, kemungkinan pria itu masih di luar bukan? Ah, Ryeowook harus segera meminta bantuan pria tadi, bukankah pria tadi mencari Sungmin?

Ryeowook melangkah keluar rumah dan mendesah lega saat melihat pria itu masih menyandarkan tubunya di jok mobil. "Tuan! Tuan, kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" Teriaknya keras.

Kyuhyun yang memejamkan kedua matanya sejak tadi terbangun karena gedoran di kaca mobilnya. Pria itu segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Kenapa?"

Nafas Ryeowook tersengal-sengal. Ia sampai menunjuk-nunjuk rumahnya sendiri. "Sungmin, tolong dia, hidungnya berdarah."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget. Segera saja ia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju kamar Sungmin. Dan hatinya mencelos saat melihat gadis itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia demam tinggi." Ryeowook menyela, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh lemas itu dan sedikit menepuk pipi Sungmin. "Hei~" Panggilnya. Namun Sungmin tidak merespone, tetapi ia bisa merasakan suhu membakar di kulit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dengan mudah dan membawanya keluar menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Demamnya tinggi sekali. Dia harus di rawat intensif." Ujar Dokter Kim pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan pamannya itu.

"Padahal baru kemarin kau membawa gadis itu kesini. Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. "Aku akan melihatnya." Pamitnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun bertemu Ryeowook di luar kamar Sungmin di rawat. Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Kau sudah berbaik hati menolong temanku." Ujar Ryeowook tulus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia menoleh demi melihat keadaan Sungmin. Gadis itu tertidur dengan damai dengan selang infus di tangannya dan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Kyuhyun menatap miris keadaan Sungmin.

Lalu ia kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Kenapa dia bisa demam?" tanyanya. Suaranya kedengaran aneh di telinga Ryeowook.

"Ah, temanku itu mungkin sedang frustasi. Dia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Aku tidak sempat bertanya karena dia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu." Jelas Ryeowook.

Tapi Kyuhyun heran, bukankah kakaknya mengantar Sungmin pulang? Lalu kenapa Sungmin bisa pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup?

"Oh, iya. Apa anda mengenal Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat."

"Ah, baiklah." Ryeowook perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan saat itulah Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah pucat Sungmin lagi dan lebih lama.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap terjaga, duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sungmin. Pria itu terus menatap wajah damai itu, memandangnya penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak, hatinya kembali bergetar dan semakin bergetar saat melihat Sungmin. Apalagi gadis itu sedang sakit sekarang.

_**'Kyuhyun-ah, aku sakit. Tubuhku lemas sekali.'**_

_**'Kau sakit, sayang? Biar kupeluk nanti pasti akan cepat sembuh.'**_

_**'Benarkah? Kalau begitu, peluk aku dengan erat.'**_

_**'Aku akan melakukannya. Apa kau ingin kucium? Ciumanku sangat ampuh.'**_

_**'Mesum.'**_

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati wajah Sungmin. Jemarinya mengusap pipi pucat itu dengan lembut, lalu turun menuju bibir pucat Sungmin. Wajah itu pucat sepenuhnya dan membuatnya ikut sakit. Lama ia memandang wajah manis itu, Kyuhyun merunduk lebih dalam dan mengecup bibir pucat itu.

Lama dan penuh kesakitan.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan, bibir Sungmin begitu panas. Di rabanya dahi Sungmin yang masih terasa hangat sekali. "Cepatlah sembuh. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun merapikan selimut di tubuh Sungmin dan kembali duduk di kursinya, menggenggam jemari tangan mungil itu dan sesekali meremasnya.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback_

_"Cincin ini adalah cincin turun temurun keluargaku. Ibuku sengaja memberikannya padaku supaya aku memberikannya pada perempuan yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini." Kyuhyun meraih jemari tangan Sungmin, kemudian memasang cincin berlian itu di jari manis tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membawa tangan itu dekat dengan bibirnya lalu mengecupnya lama._

_Sungmin tersenyum begitu tulus. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." _

_"Untuk apa? Kau itu calon istriku dan sebentar lagi kita akan bersama selamanya. Terikat dan tidak akan pernah terpisah." Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin lagi._

_"Maafkan aku."_

_DEG!_

_Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang mulai basah. "Sayang, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir._

_Sungmin melepaskan cincin yang Kyuhyun sematkan untuknya. "Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku. Kita tidak bisa menikah, Kyu. Aku merasa kita tidak berjodoh."_

_Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Pria itu mematung mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda, eoh." _

_Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Dengan berani ia menatap dalam kedua mata Kyuhyun. "Kita tidak cocok dan kurasa kita batalkan saja pernikahan kita. Selamat tinggal." Sungmin segera berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun._

_Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terima begitu saja, ia mengejar langkah Sungmin dan berhasil menarik lengan gadis itu. "Kita akan tetap menikah!"_

_"Aku tidak bisa! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

_Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kebohongan di kedua mata Sungmin. Dan ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tengah berbohong padanya. "Bohong, kau mencoba menipuku. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku, sayang."_

_Sungmin melepas kasar cekalan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mundur. "Sudah kubilang, aku merasa tidak cocok lagi denganmu. Aku salah memilih, kupikir aku mencintaimu, tapi ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku. Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan kembali berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun._

_Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Ia diam berdiri di sana dengan nafas tak beraturan. Sungmin pergi begitu saja dan ia langsung jatuh detik itu juga. _

_Pernikahan itu batal karena Sungmin menyakitinya. Mengakhiri semua ini! Alasan konyol!_

_Flashback end_

**.**

**.**

**You Are My Life**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin bangun dengan tiba-tiba, gadis itu baru saja bermimpi buruk. Kedua matanya menatap asing pada langit-langit kamar tempatnya berbaring.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya serak. Sungmin mencoba untuk bangun, namun gagal karena kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. "Hah~"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Suara bass itu membuatnya menoleh. Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya, pandangannya sedikit buram.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Sungmin mengerjab tak percaya, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di sini? pikirnya.

Jemari pria itu terangkat menuju dahinya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Suhu tubuhmu masih hangat. Kau harus makan, setelah itu minum obat." Kyuhyun menaikkan sedikit kepala ranjang.

Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya. "Aku.."

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung di turuti oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia menyentuh selang yang ada di hidungnya dan terkejut saat melihat infus di tangannya.

"Kau demam, tubuhnya sangat panas saat aku membawamu kemari. Kau harus istirahat penuh, Sungmin." Jelas Kyuhyun, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Sekarang ia ingat kenapa bisa demam seperti ini. Ia meminta Ahra untuk menurunkannya di dekat taman, setelah itu hujan turun begitu lebat siang itu, sampai ia kembali pada sore hari.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kekanak-kanakan." Kyuhyun mengejeknya.

Kepala Sungmin menunduk, kedua matanya berair dan ia menangis. Merasa bodoh karena tidak mampu menahan perasaannya.

**TAK**!

Sungmin berjengit saat suara gebrakan mangkuk terdengar. Ia tidak berani mengintip Kyuhyun sekarang.

**SRET**!

"Ack.." Sungmin menjerit kecil saat Kyuhyun menarik bahunya, memaksanya untuk menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Begitu ia menatap mata pria itu, terkejut karena Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam. "Tuan.."

"Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan semua ini, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Membiarkan dirimu menderita sendiri."

Kedua alis Sungmin terangkat. "Kyu.."

"Kupikir kau itu gadis pintar, tapi ternyata sangat bodoh." Ejek Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, begitu erat.

Sungmin tidak sempat menghindar, membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh lemahnya ini. Meskipun ia merasa sakit karena pelukannya terlalu kuat.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu, mendesah pelan setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak ada." Ujarnya.

Dokter Kim tersenyum aneh. "Nona Lee, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya ramah, mengecek infus di tangan Sungmin dan tekanan darah gadis itu.

Sungmin meringis pelan. "Pusing." Gumamnya.

Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Suhu tubuhmu masih panas, berbaringlah sejenak. Saya akan menyuntikkan obat."

Sungmin mengangguk, di bantu oleh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring dengan nyaman. Sungmin masih tidak mengerti, kenapa tadi Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat? Atau jangan-jangan?

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tengah menatap hujan dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini, wajahnya begitu sendu dan tampak pucat. Meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing sekali-kali, bahkan ia sedikit mual. Dan soal Kyuhyun... Pria itu sangat aneh sekali tadi. Ah, memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut saja.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sungmin menoleh dan memasang wajah cerah saat Ahra mulai menghampirinya. "Kakak.."

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Ujar Ahra, terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat merasa bersalah.

Sungmin menatap Ahra bingung. "Soal?"

"Karena aku tidak mengantarmu sampai rumah, seharusnya aku memastikan kalau kau pulang."

"Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu."

Ahra tersenyum kecil. "Ya, tapi tetap saja. Oh, ya. Apa Kyuhyun menemanimu sejak tadi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin terdiam. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun memang menungguinya, lalu pria itu pamit pulang. Tapi ia bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun seperti tidak rela untuk pulang sebentar.

"Kyuhyun, dia berubah begitu drastis dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah kau memutuskan pernikahan. Dia sempat.. Ah, kau tahu kan seperti apa orang depresi?"

Sungmin menatap Ahra sedih.

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya.. Maaf karena aku sudah ingkar janji. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Meskipun aku baru bertemu denganmu, karena dulu aku sempat tinggal di luar negeri dan hanya tahu namamu serta wajahmu yang sempat Kyuhyun tunjukkan padaku. Dia begitu bangga saat mengatakan kalau kau adalah calon istrinya." Ahra tersenyum lagi.

Air mata Sungmin jatuh begitu saja. Ia menutup wajahnya dan terisak. Dadanya terasa sesak karena mengingat kisah cintanya yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia juga bingung saat itu. Ia bingung.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Fanfic tak memuaskan ini update. Wkwk~ makasih atas ripiwnya di chap 1 yaaaaaaaa... Muachh ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sungmin berlari dengan langkah cepat melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Baru saja Jungmo menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau Ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan dan kondisinya belum di ketahui. Tapi Sungmin berdoa supaya ayahnya selamat. _

_"Jungmo!" Nafas Sungmin terengah, ia mencengkram kedua lengan sepupunya itu kuat. "Ayahku? Bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja kan?!" tanyanya terburu-buru._

_Jungmo menunduk, ia meringis pelan. Tanpa kata lagi ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. "Apapun yang akan aku katakan, kau harus kuat."_

_Sungmin menggeleng pelan. _

_"Ayahmu.. Beliau tidak bisa di selamatkan. Pendarahan di otaknya sangat parah."_

_Sungmin terdiam. Tubuhnya bahkan mulai melemas dan ia menangis tanpa suara. Jungmo tahu, ia memeluk sepupunya lebih erat sembari mengusap punggung Sungmin lembut. _

_"Menangislah.. Kalau menangis bisa membuat bebanmu sedikit hilang, menangislah." _

_Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya penuh kedalam pelukan Jungmo. Ia menangis, menangisi keadaan keluarganya. Di saat seperti ini, ia sangat ingin di peluk oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya. Tapi tidak mungkin terjadi, Kyuhyun baru saja pergi ke China untuk urusan keluarga. _

_"Dimana ibuku?" tanyanya serak._

_Jungmo mendesah pelan. "Bibi pingsan, dan jantungnya bermasalah lagi." Jelasnya hati-hati._

_Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Jungmo. Ia meremas rambutnya sebentar dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Gadis itu tampak bingung sekali. _

_"Kau tidak memberitahu calon suamimu itu? Dia perlu tahu dan aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkannya sekarang." Jungmo duduk di sampingnya._

_Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya, meskipun aku sangat ingin." Air mata kembali menetes di pelupuk mata Sungmin. "Dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Aku tidak bisa."_

_"Sungmin.."_

_Sungmin menatap Jungmo dalam. "Tolong.. Jangan beritahu dia. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."_

_"Tapi.."_

_"Tidak Jungmo, kumohon.."_

_Jungmo menatap teduh Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" _

_Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. "Mungkin, aku akan membawa ibu pergi."_

_"Lalu Kyuhyun?"_

_"Aku.. Aku akan memutuskan pernikahan kami." _

_"Apa?! Sungmin, pernikahanmu tinggal dua hari lagi!" _

_"Lalu aku harus apa?! Hah?! Membiarkan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya kembali mengasihaniku? Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Sungmin menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih intens._

_"Tapi sebentar lagi kau.."_

_Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Jagan campuri urusanku lagi. Kau hanya perlu membantuku untuk membawa ibuku pergi. Aku akan mengurusnya setelah Kyuhyun pulang dari China."_

_"Sungmin-ah..."_

**.**

**.**

**One Confession**

**..**

**Chapter 3**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada kaca. Berharap air hujan itu mampu mengurangi kesedihannya, mengingat dua tahun yang lalu ia harus pergi meninggalkan cintanya. Sungmin melakukan semua itu karena ia tidak mau menjadi beban Kyuhyun. Sudah terlalu banyak ia menjadi beban keluarga pria itu. Bahkan Sungmin lebih memilih pergi menjauh dan tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu malu.

"Sedang apa?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati pria itu di sana. Betapa Sungmin ingin memeluk tubuh hangat itu sekarang. Hatinya memang kembali sakit saat mengingat kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya kemarin. Begitu tajam dan menusuknya. Tapi Sungmin memang pantas mendapatkannya bukan? Setelah membuat pria itu sakit. Tapi sekarang pria itu sudah tahu masalahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang bosan." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Ia menunduk, merasa tak pantas menatap Kyuhyun lama-lama.

"Kembalilah ke atas ranjang. Kau masih sakit." Suara itu begitu lembut. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan meraih lengan perempuan itu.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Ia bisa mencium aroma menyejukkan dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawabnya gugub.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau selalu memperlihatkan kondisi baik-baik saja di depanku. Kau penipu, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. "Kau memang keras kepala. Dan aku benci sifatmu yang satu itu." Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan mudah. Merebahkan perempuan itu di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "Tidurlah lagi." Perintahnya.

Sungmin menurut, tapi ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Untuk semuanya." Ujarnya pelan. Kedua matanya mulai berair.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. "Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang? Aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai pria yang ingin menikahimu. Aku merasa tidak di butuhkan olehmu."

"Bukan. Bukan begitu.." Sela Sungmin cepat.

"Lalu apa lagi? Kau memang tidak membutuhkanku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih. "Kau bahkan pergi begitu saja!"

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku membutuhkanmu.. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu."

"Tapi aku calon suamimu. Dan kau adalah calon istriku. Lalu untuk apa kita menikah kalau kau saja tidak membagi bebanmu padaku? Kau egois." Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat selimut Sungmin. "Aku berpikir, hanya aku yang memiliki cinta padamu. Ya benar, bukankah saat itu kau merasa kita tidak berjodoh dan tak seharusnya menikah?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak mencintaiku sama sekali."

Sungmin ingin menarik tangan Kyuhyun saat pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkannya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Isaknya pelan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Memijit pelipisnya pelan saat kepalanya berdenyut. Memikirkan Sungmin yang menderita sendiri tanpanya saat itu. Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya ikut ke China, seharusnya saat itu ia tidak meuruti Sungmin yang memintanya untuk ikut ke China. Penjelasan Ahra beberapa saat yang lalu, membuatnya mengerti. Tapi ia kecewa pada Sungmin, bukan karena ia merasa tidak di butuhkan oleh wanita itu. Lebih karena ia merasa cemas dengan kondisi psikis Sungmin selama ini.

_**Tap..Tap..Tap**_

"Tuan.. Hosh! Hosh!" Ryeowook berlarian dengan nafas kacau.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Ryeowook menyentuh dadanya sebentar sebelum berbicara. "Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku harus memberitahunya kalau ibunya kritis. Barusan sepupunya menghubungi ke nomor Sungmin." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun mematung. Namun ia berusaha untuk tenang. "Biar aku yang memberitahunya." Ujarnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu kamar inap Sungmin. Ia kembali masuk dan mendapati perempuan itu menangis. Astaga! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin kalau ia memberitahu kondisi ibu.

"Sungmin-ah.." Panggilnya lembut. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan langsung di respone oleh perempuan itu.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mengusap lelehan air matanya. Ia mengerut bingung melihat pria itu kembali menemuinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. "Aku ingin memelukmu." Pintanya. Tanpa kata lagi ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Sampai membuat Sungmin kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan erat Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun begitu nyaman sekali.

"Maafkan aku.. Tadi aku sudah membentakmu. Kau harus tahu, kalau aku sangat takut saat itu. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sungmin. Tidak akan." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedih.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Apa ini artinya?

"Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin. Kedua mata cantik itu menatapnya polos. "Apa tubuhmu sudah kuat?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. "Lumayan. Kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun seperti sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia merasa aneh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.. Ibumu..."

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Air matanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan kembali meluncur deras. Tubuhnya yang masih sedikit lemah malah semakin lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar bahkan ia nyaris jatuh tersungkur beberapa kali. Tapi untung saja Kyuhyun terus di sampingnya.

"Jungmo!" Sungmin berteriak memanggil nama sepupunya. "Hikss.. Ibuku..?"

Jungmo menatap Sungmin sedih. Kemudian pandangannya teralih ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga tampak tegang.

"Hikss.." Sungmin menangis lagi. Membuat pria yang berada di sampingnya merasa iba.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Kejadian ini kembali terulang dan ia tidak akan mampu lagi berdiri kalau sampai Ibunya tidak selamat. Bahkan meninggalkannya, Sungmin tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk berpegangan.

"Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, mengusap lengan Sungmin menenangkan. "Kita duduk dulu." Ia menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

Begitu pula Jungmo. Jungmo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Bibi harus segera di operasi, dokter bilang terjadi pembengkakan. Sebelum bibi kembali koma, ia sempat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi ternyata bibi tidak sekuat itu, Min." Ujarnya sedih.

Sungmin semakin menangis di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia menyandar lemah pada pria itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo. "Katakan pada dokter untuk segera mengoperasi bibi."

Jungmo mengangguk, ia kembali menatap Sungmin sayu. "Aku pergi sebentar." Pamitnya.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin dan mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu. "Kau tenang saja, ibu pasti selamat."

Sungmin kembali meneteskan ai matanya, ia mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku.. Takut.." Lirihnya pedih. "Aku takut.."

"Tidak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Demammu belum turun sepenuhnya." Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Sungmin dan begitu cemas saat menyadari suhu tubuh Sungmin kembali meninggi.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau, aku ingin menemui ibuku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju. "Dengarkan aku, kau juga harus kuat. Kau harus sehat lagi, jangan sampai ibu melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan mengontrol semuanya." Potong Kyuhyun cepat. Kemudian bergerak menggendong Sungmin.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apapun untukmu."

.

.

.

Setelah meminta kamar inap untuk Sungmin di rumah sakit yang sama dengan ibunya. Kini gadis itu hampir terlelap setelah dokter menyuntikkan obat dan memasangkan infus.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggil Sungmin pelan, kedua matanya tampak memberat.

"Hei, cepatlah tidur." Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin lembut. Tatapannya meredup melihat wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Apa ibuku akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedih. "Aku masih takut." Adunya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, menunduk dan mencium pipi putih pucat itu.

"Atau.. Atau aku donorkan saja jantungku pada ibu." Usul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menengang, ia mendongak dan menatap Sungmin tajam. "Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Tentu saja bisa." Sela Sungmin yakin.

"Kubilang tidak bisa. Itu semua aka semakin sulit." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Justru Eomma akan cepat sembuh.."

"Tidak bisa!" Seru Kyuhyun marah. Pria itu menatap Sungmin yang kaget mendengar teriakannya. "Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi." Kyuhyun mengusap jemari tangan Sungmin lembut sebelum keluar kamar inap.

Sungmin masih terdiam di sana. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras itu?

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**Gak jadi 3Shoot xD**


End file.
